Pokemon - Explorers of Destiny
by SwiftyStarz
Summary: One day, two mysterious Eevee's woke up at two different beach's, Treasure Beach and Merganser Beach. A Vulpix and a Pikachu befriended one of the Eevee's. Little did those four know that a great destiny awaits them. Shippings- Beachshipping
1. Lighting up the Darkness with Fire

**Hello everyone! =** **This is Swifty, yet again, with another fanfic.**

 **-Sighs- Sorry to say this, but, Angels Alight is discontinued. I just don't have the motivation to work on it.**

 **It will still be up if anyone wants to read it, though. Though I doubt that you would.**

 **Alright, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Lighting up the Darkness with Fire_

?'s POV

"Hang on! Just a little farther!" I screamed against the roaring sound. BOOM! Light bursted as the thunder threatened to deafened me.

"I-I can't!" I felt my hands gave way, until, she could no longer muster her strength to hold anymore, and let go.

"Sister!" The girl beside me screamed. "No!" The waves made our raft grew unstable. She flopped out onto the ocean, just like her sister did.

Now, I have lost both of my companions. "Emerald! Leaf!" I shouted in despair.

* * *

?'s POV

"Today's the day! Today's the day you're going to gather all your courage, and join the guild, Ember!" I looked over to my half-brother next to me, a Pikachu named Bronze. He nodded at me.

"Today's the day _we'll_ join the Wigglytuff Guild!" He said at me. Oh, how very wrong we were. Out of the blue, we were attacked by two Glameow's. Bronze and I both ran in wild directions, out of fear.

I mean, that's what everyone would've naturally done, right? I hope we weren't the only ones.

The Glameow's saw where I was running to, and decided to take advantage of that. Both of them chased me until they cornered me. Behind me was the ocean, a fire-type's weakness.

"S-Stay away from me!" I hissed at the two Glameow's.

"And what if we don't?" The older Glameow taunted me.

"I-I'll...grr." I felt my anger rising, so I unleashed an Ember attack. The Ember barely got halfway to the Glameow's.

"Say, what should we do with her, Zini?" The younger one chuckled, amused at my failure to even launch a proper Ember.

"The usual, Ziri." Zini laughed menacingly.

I was in my defensive position, growling, having no idea what their 'usual' was. Then it clicked in my head. These were Outlaws! Zini and Ziri the Glameow's, going around the world, causing distress and fear to everyone, mostly Treasure Town.

How could I've been so ignorant! Now, because of that, I have to suffer- in the water!

Zini and Ziri began pushing me closer to the water as I just stood there, frightened. It was too obvious with my shaking, and they smiled. It was what they wanted. For me to fear them. I tried everything I could to keep them away, even trying a hideous Ember again.

Once they got close enough, they strike at me. I was too scared to even jump out of the way, and they pushed me into the water. I started to feel my consciousness sway, until, all black.

* * *

Bronze's POV

Once I got back started to ran back to see how Ember was doing, I noticed an Ember attack at the Beach. I decided to check out what was going on, and gasped once I saw the Glameow's. I hid behind the nearest bush as fast as possible, and peeked at what was going on.

My eyes widened as I saw Ember facing the Glameow's alone. They widened even more as I heard the name's Zini, and Ziri. My entire body stopped in fear. Even though I wanted to rush in and help, I just couldn't.

 _"The beach...it's so relaxing. Right, Ember?"_

 _"Yep! It's the perfect place to visit whenever we're feeling down!"_

 _"What if I pushed you into the ocean?" Ember clawed at my left ear gently._

 _"Don't be ridiculous! You'd never do that, 'cause I'm the bestest sister in the world!" We both laughed together._

 _'The ocean!'_ I thought, _'they're pushing her into the ocean!'_ My fear was confirmed when I saw Ember being pushed into the ocean, never to be seen again...


	2. A New Beginning

**Two in one day! Woo!**

 **Like with the last one, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: A New Beginning_

Ember's POV

"Ugh, my head...Bronze? Bronze?!" I looked around frantically, searching for Bronze. But all that I had found was a lone Eevee on the beach, unconscious. I bound over to it. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha..." She opened her eyes slowly. They were a leafy green, which is unusual for an Eevee, as their eyes are pretty dull-coloured. She stared at me with no emotion, until she realized I was in front of her.

She blinked her leafy green eyes once, twice. In an attempt to break the awkward silence, I said,

"H-hi?" I chuckled with uncertainty. It was beginning to creep me out. The silence, the way she stared at me. Everything about was starting to creep me ou-

"AAHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?! HOW CAN YOU TALK?! YOU'RE A POKEMON! WHERE AM I! WHY DO I FEEL FLUFF- fluffy?" My fur was sticking out on end. It was so unexpected, and, and, scary, to say the least.

The mysterious Eevee looked at her paws with curiosity, then examined her body. She's sure is strange fellow. As soon as she was done examining her body, she kept quiet this time, which is a relief, but I could tell she's quietly panicking on the inside.

I couldn't just stand there and watch her panic, so I tried to help. "I-Is there something wrong, Miss?"

Wrong move. "AGH, YOU CAN TALK! THIS ISN'T A DREAM AFTER ALL!" I could see tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. I felt bad for her, so I told her,

"Please calm down, and maybe I can help you." The Eevee nodded, "Alright, maybe we can start off with a proper introduction. My name's Ember, how are you?"

"Are you a Vulpix?" That question shocked me. What did it look like to her?

"Of course I am." I responded calmly. "Well, what's your name?"

* * *

?'s POV

 _'My...name?'_ I pondered, _'my...name.'_

 _"Leaf! Where are you going?"_

 _'Leaf...'_ My eyes widened when my head played something I did not want to see.

 _It was as if the heavens above were upset, threatening to split the Earth apart._

 _It was hard enough to stay on the raft, with the waves pushing us even further._

 _With heavy hearts, already losing a valuable friend, who could be so cheerful in this time?_

 _"She was the only one who could keep our heads high, and now...she-she's GONE! She's GONE, and there's nothing we can do about it...and, it's all because of me. If only I had paid more attention..."_

 _The ocean started to become even more unstable, and the raft shook so suddenly there was no time to catch yourself, and I was pushed off of the raft by the treacherous winds._

 _"Help! Help! Aksel, help!" I could only flail about in the ocean currents, in which I am powerless against._

 _"Emerald! Leaf!" I could only hear him cry in despair._

 _'Stay strong, Aksel. Don't let us distort you from our goal. Don't let us bring you down, like she did to me.'_

 _And with those thoughts, everything went black._

"Hello? Are you okay? You look like as though you saw a Haunter." I snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, of course I'm okay?" I faked my best smile, "Oh, right- my name. My name's Leaf."

Ember started to grin. "Leaf, huh? Nice name! So, uh, do you know where we are?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no. I was hoping _you_ would've known something."

"Well, judging where we are, it must be Merganser Beach. The forest behind us is Fowl Woods, I believe." Ember scented the air around us, "Never been around these parts before, so I can't say for sure."

"And the island behind us?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If we were to swim there, but I do not suggest doing that, we would find ourselves in Treasure Beach." I heard her mutter, "And that's where Bronze is..."


	3. A Rare Gem

**Well, I don't have much to say here, so, like with the last two, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Rare Gem_

Bronze's POV

I felt anger rising, my fur buzzing with electricity. I leaped out of the bush and towards the Glameow's. Everything in my life was a disaster, and this was the last straw for me. All that time, I had been such a coward, never standing up for myself. Well, guess what, life? It's over!

Zini and Ziri weren't expecting me to leap straight at them, and I hit them with my strongest Thunderbolt I had conjured up in my life. They got knocked out really easily. Too easily, I presume.

Soon, I heard an all too familiar voice, saying, "Bronze! You just knocked out two Outlaws!"

I sighed and muttered, "But it came with the cost of losing Ember..."

"So, what about her?" The voice asked.

"Just leave me alone, Jolt!" I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, Bronze. No need to get all angry on me." Jolt replied, "After, we're best buddies, right?"

"More like best enemies, _friend_." I spat the last word with disgust. Jolt was the only Eevee in Treasure Beach, and because of that, he was spoiled, and rotten. He picks on whoever he wants, and gets whatever he wants.

"Well, let's take these two back. You coming?" I knew of his little plan. He would have me come with him, and blame on me that I had helped them do their things, and I would get punished for it while he basks in all the glory.

Even with any attempt that the Magnezone and Magnemite's try to arrest me or whatever, he wouldn't allow it so I would just be in the dark, being jealous of everyone else. He does this to all his friends, or those who consider him a friend. I learned that the hard way. I guess you can call him a jerk.

"No, it's okay." I shook my head.

"Alright, whatever you say." He started to drag the two by their tails.

As soon as he left, I started to walk back to where I lived, Sharpedo Bluff. That night, I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about I could've saved her.

* * *

 **Oh, and to prevent any confusion, Ember was still unconscious when it was night. She only woke up the next day, where we shall find our next female protagonist. And no, it's not Leaf since we already met her, for all those thinking that.**

* * *

Third Person POV

While everyone was sleeping, a mysterious Pokémon was washed up ashore. Bronze woke up in the afternoon, sleepy after using so much energy. He decided to visit the Wigglytuff Guild

"Alright, you can do this, Bronze! You can do this, for Ember!" He was about to step on the grate when he froze. "...I can't do this. Turns out I'm just an old chicken who needs someone else to do all the work for me. And it was because of me that we never joined the guild in the first place."

"And here I thought my personal treasure would've helped me." He took out a necklace that was hidden thanks to his fur. He stared at it. "I promised Ember that we would discover the secret of my Relic Fragment together. Look at me now, I'm just all by myself." He grabbed the necklace and hid it again, before walking away.

Before long after he left, two Pokémon came from out of the bushes.

"Hey, Zu, did you get a load of that?"

"You bet I did, Koff."

"That little chicken that was too scared to get on a little bitty grate. He had something good, didn't he?"

"He had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Should we go after it?"

"Of course we do, what kind of question is that!"

"S-Sorry." And the two Pokémon followed Bronze to the beach.

"Wow...It's so beautiful. Ember and I used to come here a lot...Where are you, Ember?" A squeak came from Bronze's left, so, kind of obviously, he turned around to check it out.

He noticed a brown fuzzy shape, and, as it turns out, it was an Eevee. "S-Someone's collapsed in the sand!" He ran over to the mysterious Eevee. "H-Hey, are you okay?"

"Nngh." The Eevee opened her eyes. As soon as Bronze looked straight into her eyes, he blushed a little.

"U-Uh, w-what's your name?" Bronze asked the strange Eevee. Awkwardly, you could add.

"...Emerald." She whispered. Since Pikachu have long, sensitive ears, he heard what she said.

"My name's Bronze." It took about a minute of silence or so until Emerald freaked out.

"You're a talking Pikachu! Pikachu's aren't supposed to talk!" Bronze felt kind of offended by her remark.

"Yeah? You're an Eevee, and you talk." Bronze replied to her.

"No I'm not, I'm a human!"


	4. Meeting an Odd Mightyena

**So, just a unimportant note, yes, Bronze is in love with Emerald. He doesn't know that yet, so don't ruin it for him. He shall discover it in due time.**

 **Bronze- "H-Hey! I heard that! For the last time, Swifty, I don't love Emerald!"**

 **You know you do. And enjoy the fourth chapter!**

 **I have no excuse for this being late.**

 **Odd title chapter is odd.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Meeting an Odd Mightyena_

Leaf's POV

I was just following this Ember, the Vulpix, as she took me to a forest. Honestly, I don't even know if she's trustworthy or not, but I had no choice but to follow her. After all, who's the one who has amnesia and spouts out crazy things about being a human?

"Leaf, be careful about what you say next time." Ember told me while we were navigating through the woods, "Humans aren't welcome in this world anymore. They're like a kill-on-sight, if anyone even knows what they look like."

"S-Sorry." I muttered.

"Just be careful next time."

"I will, but, I have a question." I sighed, "How do you not know this place? You say you were swept by the ocean here, but, a fire-type like you wouldn't last long out there. So, what is your excuse, Ember?"

"It _is_ true that I was swept from all the way over there! How else would I not know about this place?"

"Uh, you're trying to trick me or something."

"And why would I want to do that?"

* * *

Third Person POV

"For some reason. Everyone has their reasons." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's normal for you to doubt me." Ember sighed, "We just met, after all. We can part ways now, if you wish. I shouldn't have thought right away I would've made a new friend."

Out of the blue, a Mightyena and Poochyena's leaped out, cornering Ember and Leaf, except for a spot that would fit one more Poochyena.

"Now, I heard you little girls bickering," the Mightyena said, "About swimming out in the ravaging oceans. Now, let's see how close you two really are! In a battle!"

The Mightyena and Poochyena's all crouched in a defensive position. "All right! I'm outta here!" Leaf walked through the gap between the two Bite Pokemon.

"See how quick the Eevee was to leave? Well, let's make this quick. Don't worry, it won't hur-" The Mightyena was cut off by a flash of brown ramming into it's side.

"Oww! What was that?" The Mightyena whined, and looked up at whoever did that. It was a small brown Eevee with leafy green eyes-

"Leaf! You came back!" Ember said to Leaf.

Leaf gazed at each and every one of the Poochyena's. "Who else wants to see how it feels like." It was more of a statement than question.

The Poochyena's flattened their ears, put their tails between their legs, and went into a submissive form. "Good wolves." Leaf turned around and looked at the Mightyena, who Ember sat on. The two were having a little 'conversation'.

"How are you so heaavy?" The Mightyena whined.

Ember rolled her eyes, "It's a rock, dummy."

"Make the pain go away!"

"No." Ember said, flatly, "Maybe I will, if you're willing to tell me why you attacked us in the first place."

"No! Never!" He (the Mightyena) replied.

Ember sighed in frustration, "Then shall I get another rock?"

"Fine! Fine! It's because Aero told us to!" He whimpered.

"Ah, the common name Aerodactyl's have. Thank you. Now go run away like a coward with the rest of them." Ember lifted the rock up with ease, and the Mightyena did as Ember told him.

Ember just stared at the direction the Mightyena ran off to, and muttered to herself, "It's not like me to be like that."

Leaf sighed and said to Ember, "Now, shall we continue our adventures together and you keep on lying how you were swept all the way here."

* * *

 **Just a note for anyone who's confused.**

 **The Mightyena is extremely light. He's 24.15 kg.**

 **And also, I had a little fun with this chapter.**


End file.
